Fria Noite de Dezembro
by Aline Black
Summary: Em um baile de inverno eles dançaram juntos, foi como tudo começou. (SSxHG)


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

**Fria Noite de Dezembro**

Dançávamos juntos, ele me rodopiava graciosamente. Em seus braços eu sentia que poderia simplesmente voar. O meu belo vestido flutuava como uma tempestade prateada, a cada giro que eu dava ao redor de meu par. Parecia que havia somente nós naquele enorme salão de baile, eu enxergava somente ele, mais ninguém. Espero que ele também se sinta assim.

Ele aperta um pouco mais a mão que está sobre minha cintura, senti-lo assim tão próximo é maravilhoso, como eu nunca pensei que fosse. Sempre foi para mim um amor ou uma paixão platônica. Nunca pensei, nem por um segundo, que acabaria por me aproximar tanto. E me apaixonar por cada detalhe de sua personalidade verdadeiramente, agora era um sentimento totalmente real.

Mas ainda ele é apenas um colega de trabalho, o que torna a convivência um grande desafio. Tê-lo ao meu lado todos os dias e nunca poder toca-lo.

Mas esta noite eu pretendo mudar esta situação, preciso sentir o gosto dos lábios dele. Será tão inebriante quanto seu perfume? Talvez até mais.

Nunca tive coragem suficiente para me declarar, meu receio de ser humilhada e repudiada, era uma grande sombra sobre minha coragem. O que não deveria acontecer já que sou uma Grifinó , seu olhar negro sobre mim consome com todas as minhas palavras e falas ensaiadas.

Sinto novamente um aperto em minha cintura, encontro seus olhos por alguns instantes, sou capaz de me perder neles pela eternidade, dou um pequeno sorriso e volto a olhar para os lados, seguindo seus hábeis passos de dança. Quem diria que ele dança tão bem.

Não falta muito para acabar a música, mas sei que quando ela acabar terei que sair do conforto de seus longos braços. Não quero que esta música acabe, ficaria feliz que durasse para sempre, assim eu saberia que nunca precisaria solta-lo.

A música acabou há poucos momentos, mas ele não fez menção de me soltar. Uma nova melodia começou a tocar, mais lenta, ele simplesmente voltou a me conduzir pela pista de dança. Abri um grande sorriso direcionado a ele, que retribuiu muito discretamente. Ele ainda precisava manter a pose de professor durão.

Novamente fui rodopiada e conduzida graciosamente pelo salão. Só temia que acabasse logo, que ele se tornasse frio e fechado novamente, com aquela postura totalmente profissional.

Devo confessar que, no início eu achei ridícula a ideia da diretora Minerva sobre um baile de natal para ex-alunos em Hogwarts, mas agora eu vejo que ela estava certa, disse-me que seria uma experiência inesquecível e estava sendo. Eu estava amando tudo aquilo.

— Gostando do baile Srt. Granger? E do par que você escolheu?

Seu olhar parecia realmente ávido por uma resposta.

— Estou gostando do baile, também estou gostando do meu par. Não sabia que dançava tão bem Severus, minha escolha foi ótima. Fiz bem em insistir que viesse comigo.

— Realmente, a senhorita foi muito insistente.

Sorri para ele, creio que passei a semana o importunando sobre o baile, até que ele disse que iria me fazer companhia. Havíamos desenvolvido uma amizade nesses dois anos que trabalhamos juntos, desenvolvíamos muitos projeto em parceria, passávamos muito tempo próximos. Então essa amizade me dava o direto de importuná-lo.

— Obrigada Severus, por estar me fazendo companhia esta noite. Eu não conseguiria passar a noite toda com Harry e Gina ou Rony e Lilá.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar presunçoso.

— Cansou de seus amiguinhos Srt. Granger?

Ele ainda continua extremamente sarcástico.

— É claro que não Severus, apenas não queria passar a noite toda em meio a tanto..."amor" — disse à ele com um pequenino sorriso debochado em meus lábios.

— Entendo, deve ser difícil permanecer em meio a eles.

— Nesse momento, prefiro estar aqui com você, Severus.

Novamente a música se acaba, desta vez ele faz menção de me soltar. Mas antes que ele tire seu braço de minha cintura, passo os braços por seu pescoço e o puxo para mim. Beijo seus lábios docemente, um beijo casto, afinal estamos em público e ele detesta exibicionismos. O beijo durou apenas alguns instantes, mas tentei transmitir tudo o que eu sentia.

— Obrigada pela dança e por tornar esta noite tão especial — disse enquanto roçava levemente meu nariz no dele.

Pareceu que ele não iria dizer nada ou simplesmente reagir. Fiquei tensa, ele não faria escanda-lo em público, se fosse para me repudiar seria a sós. Ele afastou o corpo dele do meu, segurou com força minha mão esquerda e me puxou para fora do salão discretamente, para não chamar a atenção.

O que ele faria comigo? Não era um crime beijá-lo e porque ele não me disse uma única palavra?

Severus me puxou para a primeira sala de aula vazia que encontrou, soltou minha mão ao trancar a porta e lançar um feitiço silenciador. Voltou-se para mim novamente, seus olhos estavam em chamas, creio que de raiva. Me adiantei em falar, iria me desculpara pelo ato impetuoso.

— Severus, eu...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, seus lábios grudaram nos meus. Não era raiva em seus olhos, era desejo. Ele me beijava avidamente, nada parecido com o beijo que aconteceu no salão. Este beijo continha paixão e amor, talvez? Era difícil pensar, com aqueles lábios deliciosos colados nos meus.

O beijou se aprofundava cada vez mais, quando lhe faltou o ar ele largou minha boca e desceu para meu pescoço e colo, meu vestido tinha um belo decote, que foi todo beijado por ele.

— Ah, Severus... Foram as únicas palavras que consegui articular, entre os suspiros de desejo que ele estava causando em mim. Sua boca voltou a encontrar a minha por longos minutos, até o ar faltar a nós dois.

— Sonhei muito tempo em poder te beijar Hermione, — ele estava usando meu primeiro nome — em poder te tocar. Foi difícil aceitar seu convite para o baile, saber que não poderia tocá-la mais que o estritamente necessário. Pensei a noite toda em como poderia roubar-lhe um beijo, então simplesmente você aproxima seu rosto do meu e realiza meu desejo, encontrar seus lábios. Precisei que usar todo meu auto controle para não beijá-la naquele salão da mesma maneira que a beijei a pouco.

Ouvir que ele também sonhava em me beijar foi uma bálsamo para minha alma inquieta. Nunca vou esquecer desta noite, uma fria noite de dezembro, onde eu dancei com Severus e o beijei pela primeira vez.

Mas creio que esta noite ainda vai demorar para acabar, já que neste momento estamos andando pelos corredores das masmorras, indo em direção aos aposentos de Severus, para continuar o que começamos naquela sala de aula.


End file.
